De Dakloze Man
Welkom! ik ben Tarantula Danger. Dit is mijn pagina hier van een kortverhaal van me. Dit is mijn eerste verhaal hier. Voor meer verhalen bekijk zeker eens de categorie Tarantula Danger . thumb|De kaft van Tarant's verhaal 'De dakloze man' :) thumb|Tarantula's kortverhalen! Een kleine boodschap In London alleen al slapen 8000 mensen op straat en de cijfers stijgen alleen maar! We moeten denken aan de mensen van de vierde wereld (daklozen in eigen land). Wat je moet weten voor het verhaal Ponden=ander soort geldstuk Camden Town=Een stad in London. De familie Kane komt uit een boek van Rick Riordan, De Rode Piramide een goed boek! Daar haalde ik inspiratie voor de naam van de familie. Voorwoord (Flaptekst) Beeld je in, je eigen irritante leraar wiskunde is je beste vriend. Het vak wat je het slechtste kan op school! Wat vreemd hé? Wel het is mogelijk. Scan maar eens met je ogen dit verhaal. '' Kane is een doodgewone jongen die op vakantie gaat naar London. Hij vind de vakantie zelf oersaai en is dan ook nogal blij waneer hij een vrij momentje mag hebben in London. Maar daarna komt hij echter in een vreemde situatie terecht met een dakloze... Hoofdstuk 1 Het miezerde in London. John zat ergens naast een flat, geen idee waar. Piepende banden klinkten en het regende met bakken uit de lucht in Camden Town. Het stille, grijze stadje was nu nog stiller dan gewoon. Het enige wat je hoorde waren de grote regendruppels die uit de lucht vielen en tegen ramen tikten, voetstappen van de grote vlaag paraplutoeristen, en piepende banden van grote zwarte taxi's door de natte wegen. Hoofdstuk 2 Ik slenterde door met mijn kap van mijn jack op mijn hoofd. Geweldig, dacht ik. 2 dagen op vakantie en dan komt die regen mijn eigen uitstapje verknoeien. Het was wintervakantie, drie dagen voor Kerstmis. Normaal viel er altijd sneeuw, maar deze keer was de regen mijn zeer vrolijke metgezel. Elk jaar gingen we, de familie Kane, naar Camden Town in de winter op vakantie. Geen idee waarom, het ligt een paar meter van onze eigen stad. Dat vind ik nu eerlijk gezegd ook, elk jaar probeer ik mijn ouders te overtuigen om niet te gaan. En lach maar, ik ben vernoemd naar mijn eigen miezerige achternaam. 'Kane Kane.' zegt mijn moeder altijd als ik nu weer een van mijn streken had uitgehaald -mam noemde het toch zo. 'Streken.'-. Daarna mijn straf 'Huisarrest, naar boven en geef die rotnintendo. De hele jeugd van kinderen verpest door schermpjes.' En daarna weer stiekem dat kleine lachje waar je niet op zit te wachten... Nog maar even doorstappen en we zijn bij de flat, dacht ik. Ik was gegaan naar een grote platenzaak voor wat platen van ABBA te kopen voor va voor Kerstmis. Ik was niet bepaald fan van de band ''geld geld geld, en het had heel wat tijd vernield om een platenzaak te vinden in de 21'ste eeuw. Ik hield de zak met het logo van de oude, gammele platenzaak stevig vast. Die mochten niet nat worden. Daarvoor hadden ze te veel gekost, dacht ik mopperend, geen idee dat ik mijn beste vriend voor het eerst zou ontmoeten. Hoofdstuk 3 Camden Town was altijd al een stille stad geweest, daardoor vond ik hem nu saai. En ik protesteer altijd om naar Camden Town te gaan. 'Komaan, waarom ook altijd en elk jaar?' 'Wel, omdat het een familietraditie is.' daarna probeerde ik nog een laatste poging. 'Pap, mam. We wonen in London.' Het antwoord was even ijskoud en saai vooruitzichtelijk. 'Wel, het is een ander deel van London, zoon.' Meende paps. Eindelijk, bij de flat. Veel beter was het nu ook niet, het is precies zoals het weer. Je staat er niet op te wachten om er in te gaan. Het is krap, en vuil. Daar zat een arme bedelaar, een man. Hij zag eruit zoals je het zou verwachten, typisch een bedelaar, zou je kunnen zeggen. Lange grijze baard, diepblauwe ogen die me aanstaarden, een gescheurde jeansbroek, en een dunne jas ook nog zo te zien. Ik schat dat hij minstens 30 was. 'Heeft u een aalmoes alstublieft?' Ik rammelde in mijn jaszakken van mijn jack. Geen kleingeld. Ik gaf dan maar een wild geschenk. '10 pond. Alstublieft, het is Kerstmis. Gezellig Kerstfeest meneer.' Gezellig Kerstfeest... Zal die vast niet hebben, klonk vast grof... Maar de man gaf een dankbaar knikje. Ik wilde de sleutel in het sleutelgat van de deur van onze flat steken tot de man mijn been vastgreep om me te doen stoppen. 'Wacht, wat is uw naam?' Zou ik antwoorden? Wijfelde ik nog even. Maar ach, wat maakt het nu uit. 'Kane.' 'Bedankt jonge Kane' Hoofdstuk 4 Ik sloot de deur. Leuk, weeral regen. Het had ook weer de hele nacht gemiezerd. Ik had aan mijn moeder gesmeekt om niet mee te gaan naar The Tower Bridge. Ik had daar geen behoefte aan, die zag ik toch elke dag als ik naar school fietste. En, het is een doodgewone brug. Wat hadden we nog op het lijstje voor kerst staan? CD voor moeder, in de platenwinkel was ik die vergeten te kopen. Dom van me. Daar was de dakloze man weeral op dezelfde plek als gisteren, met een deken over zijn lichaam, slapend. En hij had een kwart van een brood onder zijn arm zo te zien. Had ik nog geld? Ja ik had nog ruim 20 pond bij me normaal. Genoeg om een maaltijd te kopen. De supermarkt was toch dichtbij, ik ging maar wat kopen. Leek me wel oké. En daar was ik dan, terug bij het appartement. De dakloze man was ondertussen al wakker. Ik had een brood gekocht voor 4 pond. Een grote schande dat er zoveel word gevraagd voor een simpel brood. En dat dan geven aan een onbekende? Durven. 'Hier, een brood. U kunt het vast meer gebruiken dan ik.' Gebood ik. Al snel klonk het dankbare antwoord terug van de man, 'Bedankt Kane' Hoofdstuk 5 'Zit u in het middelbaar?' Vroeg de man opeens nadat hij het brood dankbaar had aangenomen. 'Ja.' Antwoorde ik 'Wat is uw beste vak?' Vroeg hij daarna, 'Eerlijk... Geen idee...' 'Hmm, en uw slechtste?' Overduidelijk en 100 % zeker. Wiskunde. Men heeft er veel aan, heel veel. Maar voor diegenen die het niet snappen is het een vreselijk vak. Daar doelde ik vooral op hoe je er beter in moet worden... Mijn ouders stonden er altijd op dat ik goede punten voor elk schoolvak behaalde, wat tot straffende situaties leidde. 'Bijles wiskunde!' , 'Nu is het genoeg! Studie!' , 'Wat..? Elke schooldag een halfuur wiskunde studeren!' Mijn hoofd explodeerde ervan, in stukjes! Mijn hersens, helemaal weg! en het prachtige deksel ervan, kapot! Maar ik kon het wel begrijpen. 'Ja graag, Ik heb veel buizen voor wiskunde en ik wil geen loodgieter worden.' Merkte ik aan. We lachten. 'Oké, het is een dakloze maar ik voel geen gevaar. Daar heb ik een extra zintuig voor. Ik ruik gevaar van tientallen meters verder. 'Ik ben ooit leraar wiskunde geweest.' Zei de man. Ik keek op, dat had ik niet verwacht. Hoe komt hij dan hier terecht? 'Mijn naam is trouwens John, sorry dat ik dat niet eerder zei, Kane...' John, klinkt beter dan hem De dakloze man te noemen in denog resterende, werkende en denkende hersens van mijn hoofd. '... Ik heb gestudeerd voor leraar en ben gaan werken als leraar in een klein schooltje hier dichtbij. Toen die school ging sluiten door financiële problemen, moest ik een nieuwe baan zoeken... Maar die heb ik nooit gevonden, en ik kon niet bij familie wonen want die zijn gestorven...' Dat laatste zei hij met een brok in de keel zag ik aan zijn ogen. '...Dus bleef ik maar op straat wonen.' Dat maakte alles duidelijk. 'Nu, waarmee kan ik u helpen?' Hoofdstuk 6 En toen zat ik, nobele Kane Kane daar. Met een dakloze wiskunde te leren in de gietende regen in een klein steegje dat er gevaarlijk uitziet, en met een schrammel dak boven mijn mooie hoofd. Erger? Kerstvakantie. Juist na de examens? Ik zuchtte. 'Dat waren dus mijn 0 punten...' Veronderstelde ik. '...Ik moet maar weer gaan.' Vervolgde ik. 'Maar blijf daar niet, kom binnen.' Een raar gebod, maar tiens. De dakloze keek me aan met een verbazende blik. En zouden mijn ouders hem zelfs binnenlaten? Ik kon het toch maar proberen? Ik zette de ijzeren kleine sleutel in het deurslot en draaide naar links. De deur vloog open, ja vloog. Volgens mij is hij een beetje kapot, en al te best ziet hij er niet uit. Ik liet hem binnen en bood hem wat te drinken en te eten aan, tevergeefs. En toen sloeg de deur. Voetstappen. Pap mam en mijn kleine broertje kwamen binnen, na dat saaie voor de o zoveelste keer, bezoekje aan een brug die we elke dag zien. Hoofdstuk 7 'Pap, mam! Niet schrikken! Hij is geen crimineel! Stuur hem niet weg! Hij heeft me geholpen met mijn wiskunde!' Drukte ik uit. Ik zag een verschrikte uitdrukking op John's gezicht, had ik misschien beter niet gezegd... Ze bleven staan. Verstijfd. Waren ze verbaasd, verwonderd, of heel erg boos? Ik kon het niet zien. Behalve mijn broertje. Die had altijd dezelfde nieuwsgierige blik. En toen veranderde de uitdrukking op mijn vaders gezicht. 'Bedankt meneer, kan ik iets voor u doen?' Meende pap. Het antwoord wat ik had gehoopt maar totaal niet had verwacht, ik bedoel, wie nodigt nu een dakloze uit in een huis? En nog geen twintig seconden later zaten pap, mam, ik, mijn broer en John samen zeer gezellig in de kleine, schrammele zetel met koffie en taart. Ik had geen idee waarvan die taart kwam. Sinds wanneer is er taart zonder dat ik het weet? Dat is een grote schande. Ik neem ooit nog wel eens wraak... We zaten te praten over wiskunde en over het verleden van John. 'Kunnen we u een plaats geven voor de nacht? En zijn we u wat verschuldigd, kunnen we u geld geven?' Gebood mam. John keek in mam's ambergroene ogen. 'Niets. Maar een slaaplek? Daar zeg ik geen nee tegen! Bedankt mevrouw.' Vervolgde John. Eerlijk gezegd vroeg ik me af of we plaats voor hem hadden in ons krot. Het krot. Betere naam. Pap zei dat hij wel een school in London kende die nog een tekort had aan leerkrachten... Ik wist meteen welke, dat ik daar nog niet had aan gedacht... Hoofdstuk 8 1 jaar nu, na de dakloze John. John kreeg een thuis in ons huis en werk van mijn eigen school! Hij is nu mijn wiskundeleraar! Hij is geweldig, helemaal niet saai, en geeft nauwelijks straf! Dat laatste kon ik wel gebruiken. Mevrouw Prit gaf me veel straf vroeger, zeker door de bijnaam prit, de slechtste lijm die er is! Ik ontdekte dat hij van dezelfde muziek hield als ik en ook gitaar speelt en vroeger een akoestische gitaar had. We spelen nu in een eigen band samen met wat vrienden van mij. The Tarantula's. Misschien moeten we wel nog een betere naam hebben, maar zelfs pap vind de muziek goed! En pap is altijd eerlijk en hij haat rock. Hij meent het oprecht. En mijn familie? De Kane's zijn dol op John. Zelfs oom Basket -geen idee waarom Basket vernoemd is naar het basketbal- vind hem nog best fijn. Die is oersaai. Zijn bijnaam, is oom oersaai, zeggen mijn neefjes en nichtjes nu niet meer. Dat vind ik best jammer. Allemaal dankzij Julia. Moest ze nu ook weer beduiden op een familiefeest; 'Zeg waar is oom oersaai?' Wel Julia, blijkbaar 1 meter van ons. Hij was keikwaad! Wel logisch. Maar hoe wist hij dat die oom oersaai voor hem bestemd was? Er waren nog 3 ooms 1 meter van ons. Even later zaten we te lachen ver weg van hem. Wat een lol hadden we toen! Bedankt Julia, het was niet erg, we hadden best lol! John is geen gewone dakloze. Hij is een vriend. Einde. Word niet vervolgd. Tam tam tam! Laatste woordje Bedankt om dit te lezen! Lees ook mijn andere kortverhalen! Dit was Tarantula Danger. Categorie:Tarantula Danger Categorie:Tarantula Danger: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: per gebruiker